User talk:Eçeþesi/Archive
Conlang Listing Could you please add Novoslavski to this list Rfh48 (talk) 04:30, November 25, 2014 (UTC)rfh48 Hey AK, Would you mind correcting the conlang listing link to Talger (currently listed on the page with the old name of Tálgaerh) to reflect the new (and final) simplification to phonetics? I would do it myself, but I didn't know if I could get in trouble for that so I decided to play it safe. Thanks! Th1nkja1lbreak (talk) 02:10, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I've corrected it. You are allowed to correct your own links. Adding them is slightly more complex, but it's generally OK provided they are reasonably thorough. What about illogical fallacies? 08:11, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a ton for your advice. I am not exactly what you'd call a serious conlanger but I have been trying to put together a language for a while and I would definitely appreciate any advice as I keep going. I might look into the IPA in the future, I know about iatt I would just need to learn the symbols, but anyways I am more interested in grammar than anything. With that said though feel free to add anything you think that more serious conlangers would find helpful. Maybe IPA symbols next to the sounds or something. As far as the "th" sounds, I might have to take out the whole "ease of pronunciation" thing because most other languages don't contain those sounds but I would still like to keep them just because I will really be the only one speaking this language. Whether I end up keeping it or not, I definitely appreciate the advice and if you have any more I would love to hear. If you wanted to it would be great to have someone who knows a little more about linguistics as a guide. Thanks again and hope to hear more from you. Awayness Oy, AK, could you do something for me? Namely, I'm going to be away from the wiki for some time - probs a week or so - due to health reasons and I need someone to keep an eye on the place. I gave you editing rollback powers to help you do away with vandalism easier (if it happens, hopefully it won't). Can I rely on you? ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate 10:53, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Of course~ AKsroa4a (talk) 15:50, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Mazel tov! Mazel tov Aksr, you have a light blue username now. The Kaufman (talk) 07:38, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Til hamingju, herra Askur :) 07:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Minhast Hi, I am consolidating my various conlangs into one site because of versioning issues. Would you please be so kind as to delete the "Minhast" page? Thanks in advance! ~~Anyar~~ Considering the degree of development of your language, I'm hesitant to delete the page, as it may serve as a good example to future conlangers. Could we instead make a note on the page that it is no longer up-to-date, and provide a link to your current website? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:48, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Greetings again FND :-) My downfall is my perfectionism, and the version in conlang.wikia is too divergent from the current version. Moreover, because I have been negligent in the upkeep of my page here, I was disturbed that it was vandalized. I restored it to its previous version, fortunately. The fact remains that I feel strongly in keeping the integrity of my conlang, and issues of versioning and the prevention of vandalism are major concerns for me. Hence my desire for consolidation. I would greatly appreciate it if the page be deleted still. I hope you understand my concerns. Thanks again, ~~Anyar~~ Okay. Could I ask for a link to your current page? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 21:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you FND. The link to the current site is: http://www.frathwiki.com/Minhast I thank you for your assistance. ~~Anyar~~ I've removed all the content on the page, replaced it with a link to your current page, and added a protection so only admins can edit the page. I hope this is satisfactory. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 21:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you FND. I appreciate your assistance in this matter. ~~Anyar~~ Peace, Life, Live, 'n dat shit Jo ak, that peace, life, live stuff is something i helped another guy with starting it up. I hope you don't mind. Osswix (talk) 07:36, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I know, I already talked to him. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 16:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Yo I didn't see this it brings back "da feelz" If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 02:29, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Éketöd on the conworld map. Here ya go. Da image of conworld with Éketöd. telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman ([[User:The Kaufman|dossier]). Write your insults on wall of his house] Subpages and other eff If I need, say, a different page that belongs to some of my cw's, can I create a subpage? telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman ([[User:The Kaufman|dossier]). Write your insults on wall of his house] Oh sorry I thought I'd responded to this already. Please only create conworld pages on this wiki if they pertain to the community conworld here. If it's a personal conworld, I ask that you keep it to the Conworld Wiki. If you're asking if you may make subpages of say, for example, the Conworld/Fengeden page, then yes, of course you may. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 07:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't have a problem with it, on the other hand. I mean, this is a conlang wiki but sometimes you just need stuff to accompany your language; some notes about the conworld ought to be okay, but extensive info is for the Conworld Wiki yeah. 10:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Yeah I meant a separate page for them. Including info about them on the language's page if relevant is fine of course. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 15:42, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello I just wanted to say hello, to see what my new signature looked like in context. am The Narrator, fear me mortals. 18:21, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Lel. I suggest you add a link to either your profile or talk page to it. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 23:02, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Conlang Challenge I advice you to add the conlang challenge banner on the main page. ← Feel free to . Bleghh editing the main page is such a hassle. But yes you're right, I should. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 18:39, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Heterorganic Affricates Those do exist, you know <_< Wiki page 10:58, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate How do they differ from stop-fricative clusters? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 18:53, August 18, 2014 (UTC) They take up one metric unit of time and are treated as one consonant in phonotactics 22:19, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Password Hi, I'm Ziecken Azuris, the creator Elko conlang. I Trid to log in but I forgot the password can I have a new one. I want to participate to this website and complete the page of elko. I want to add some links from my website : Elkodico.fr . I have co-created a french wiki about conlang : Idéopédia : Idéopédia and a wiki-dictionnay on the model of wiktionnary but for conlang, his name is : Idéolexique.fr I wish I could participate soon. Thanks Ziecken 10:44, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Ziecken, I recommend you try to use the "Forgot your password?" assistant. Admins cannot personally retrieve your password for you. If you can't retrieve your password, you can simply make a new account. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:12, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Delete a Page How do delete some of my pages e.g maaoot not other peoples but my own, because I need to, Blob doom (talk) 16:24, September 11, 2014 (UTC)blob doom That's a privilege available only to admins. If you want your page to be deleted, just put instead of all content on the page or at the top of it. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Yeah, as Kauf said, only admins can delete pages. If you just do what he said, or just leave me a message here, I can delete them for you. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:12, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I want you to delete these pages for me plz: Swadi, Lanzahid_Arabic, Szjeczik Redwars22 (talk) 21:20, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Please delete my page: Asian Language! - LanguageProfessor May I have a slice of your conworld? I do hope this doesn't appear in a category it shouldn't, but it probably will anyway. I'm still learning about these things. Anyway, as I am supposed to do so, I shall leave a message here about my desire to enter the community conworld. I have just begun work on a language (fast fusion) which, at present, serves the sole purpose of assisting me in my other major set of conlangs, the Mattish group (and other languages coming soon). However, it seems a waste to not use it afterwards, considering it is public, thus the desire. I just thought I would warn you. Also, if necessary, may I please have South-Eastern Australia and New Zealand Meuser2 (talk) 07:38, September 26, 2014 (UTC) You may indeed. I'll probably take a little while to update the map though. I'm awfully busy these days. xP (And when I'm not, I'm lazy.) What color would you like to be on the map? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 03:52, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! As for the colour, may I please have light orange? Don't worry too much about upload time either. Meuser2 (talk) 05:12, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Could I ask that you join the chatroom? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I should be able to that. The only problem will be obtaining a suitable time. Any suggestions? Meuser2 (talk) 10:45, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and my apologies about not joining the chatroom immediately. By the time I found the message, you were not on the wiki. I am on now if you're able to chat. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:29, October 1, 2014 (UTC) My apologies; I am trying, but I have no idea how to work the chatroom. I have consulted the community central, but it has not helped. The chat doesn't load automatically when you click the "Join the Chat" button on the right-hand side of the page? When you click it, it should open a new window. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) It opens a new window, and I can type messages. However, I cannot see your name in the right-hand rail, and I cannot see any messages either (except while I am typing them; once I send, though, I cannot see them. Meuser2 (talk) 02:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC). Oh, that's weird. What browser are you using? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:55, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I am currently using internet explorer. However, it is only version 8, and the latest is version 11, I shall try updating it. I will get back to you after updating. Meuser2 (talk) 02:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well I know it works in Chrome. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:59, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for troubling, but I think Eddykacarik sorta wants to enter the Conworld. This can be clearly seen bc he's said on the page Qvilsprök that his country is situated between De Nederbelg and Lupole. I still haven't told him about the fact he can create his own page or so. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Ah, that's fine. I'll talk to him about it next time I see him. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:04, October 5, 2014 (UTC) In case you were unaware, there are 2 new countries awaiting permission to enter the Conlang Conworld. Meuser2's signature teaches the parts of the speeches! 20:05, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Retired 'Cause I don't want. Makes a reason? xD -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Whut. No sense you make. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 18:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I have retired from editing bc I just don't wanna do anything here. This thing is almost dead and there are only around a dozen or less of permanently active users. So I've retired from editing here (to seek activity in the unknown grounds). Do I make sense now? I think still no. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Porting Project Hello! I have finished porting all the useful pages from the Conlinguistics Wiki (or so I belive-there may be some to port. I shall check when I have more time). The pages I didn't transfer are here. I shall clean these pages up next chance I get; is there anything else you would like done prior to that, however? Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 21:57, October 30, 2014 (UTC) URGENT I've just edited the main page. I don't know how it happened, but something has gone wrong. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 22:57, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Not rly, it's a wikia, every page here is editable, only some pages are checked by admins and changes to it probably will be undone :p Osswix (talk) 23:00, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I was a little worried. I'm not an experienced Wikian. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 23:02, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps we should lock the main page... >.> You're not the only one to do this. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 00:46, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Possibly so. Some wikis do it, but others don't. In case the message above wasn't clear enough, the 'I don't know how it happened' referred to my edits being published, not the creation of the edits themselves. I knew I had made edits-I had entered to extract the source code for my own 'personal' conlanging wiki-but I didn't realise the button said 'edit' and not 'view source', Either way, it seems locking the main page is a mark of larger wikis. The conlang wiki is not enormous, but it isn't exactly small either. A difficult question. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 02:42, November 3, 2014 (UTC) P.S: Were there any plans for the next conlang challenge? November is already here! The main page is protected against unregistered users, but signed-in users may edit it. That may change though. And yes, there are plans for the next challenge but it's going to wait until after the Spotlight Vote. I'll announce it the following weekend provided I don't forget. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 04:45, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Embedded font question Hey AK, I am working on a conlang for a project with a friend. I am really new to this, but I have experience with a few different languages, so I'm hoping that'll help. Now my friend gave me some guidelines, and one of them is that the writing system is somehow linked to the number system. I figured it'd be easier if I could work with the custom font she made for it. Is there any way I can add a custom font to my page? Oh, and my language is Didenki. Thanks! Cillendor (talk) 23:24, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes, there is, but I'm not as skilled with that sort of thing. If you have not already, you should consult Elector Dark about it; I know he knows how to do it. Sorry I couldn't be of more help, and I especially apologize for missing you in the chat before; I accidently left my computer on while I left to run errands. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 04:26, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Challenge conlang So I asked you earlier whether I can take Wadungo as the challenge conlang. Only the sound inventory is done at the moment, and the rules I tried to come up with didn't satisfy me and I scrapped them. So will it be permitted to take it as the challenge conlang when there will be the next challenge? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) If all you have is a bare phonology, then sure, I suppose, if no other participants object. This challenge will have a longer time period so it won't be as big a deal. Sorry for taking so long to post the challenge, by the way. I've been pretty busy/tired. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 19:44, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Well that's like no more than 0,9% problem. Thanks anyway. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Arpien I saw your comment on the 'conlang' with the same name as this section- I can understand your confusion. It's an attempt to create a machine-parsable language. The ridiculously complex language is because it's written in terms Chomsky's 'transformations'. Hope that helps! Given that it still lacks anything functional (no lexicon or corpus), it's still under consideration for deletion if it is not further developed soon. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 18:54, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat What's up AK? When are you online? I come here around 12:00 PM but no one else is here. AaronTi'iwus (talk) 18:39, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah, sorry. I've been pretty busy lately, but after tomorrow I should have more freetime again I hope. So after then I'll start hanging around chat more frequently. Goof Up Hello AKsroa4a, I kind of goofed up. I accidently created a page using the generic contribute > create new page button. I really wanted to create a page with the template built in. I was tinkering around and added another page with a typo (hoping the original page didn't actually post). I didn't realize it had... so I made the new page.. so now there are two new pages: Ilshuil and Ilshuli. If possible, I would like you to delete Ilshuil. Then I can rename the other one to Ilshuli (just so the template is already set up). If it is easier for you to just delete both and for me to just start over, that's great too (I've done know work on either page). Sorry for the inconvenience. Cralls Cralls (talk) 09:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Ilshuil. Let me know if you need anything else. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 01:33, January 31, 2015 (UTC) The next Challenge Since February has already, ehm, come, why not organize a conlang challenge, like, now? And yeah I'm impatient. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Yeah, I know. I'm gonna post it today. I was going to last night but I was tired. v_v has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Conlang Relay Hello AKsroa4a, Thankyou for helping me set up Elinga. Just wondering - are there any conlang relays on here? Mathso (talk) 23:03, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I'm not AK (obviously), but I can tell you that conlang relays do occur. To date 2 have happened, neither of which has gotten very far at all. They aren't centrally organised though; if you would like to set up one, is all you have to do is announce it and give a way for people to contact you. Hope that helps! What about illogical fallacies? 23:17, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, if you'd like to try to organize one you're welcome to. We'll have an official one at some point, probably, though we sort of have a challenge underway at the moment. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 07:28, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I think that relays should come after challenges. Challangs (challenge languages) are (mostly) speakable and therefore are more fitting for relays, I think. No. Seriously. Most "leisure time" langs are, in my and ED's cases, experiments, or, in Osswix's case, crappy. Sorry for the profanity. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Sounds like I could organise on in the future (I would be more than happy to) but evidently now isn't a very good time to - when does the challenge end? Mathso (talk) 04:20, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Challenge I'm afraid I wil have to withdraw from the challenge due to time - Asch You will remember my name! 22:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC) So, when is the romlang challenge due? Maxseptillion77 (talk) 21:13, June 15, 2015 (UTC) It's due July 20th again. Sorry about the slow response. I've been busy the past few days. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 01:42, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Germanic Conlang Challenge The Germanic Conlang Challenge begins in 2 weeks! Sign up here if you want to participate. If you don't want to participate in the relay, do mention it. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Can we wait until after the Romlang challenge is over (as the due date has been pushed back again), and the Collab challenge, which I've repeatedly said would resume after the Romlang challenge? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 01:43, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Images in Tables Hi, I was having trouble with a page I am writing. For my page for Leerish, I am trying to make a chart to compare the letter in the latin alphabet, the letter in the native script, the pronunciation of the letter, and an example of a word using that grapheme. The problem I'm having is with the row for inserting the native script. I have small images of each letter in the script, and I am trying to insert them into the cells of the table, however I am being unsuccessful in that. I was hoping to get some help as to how I can do this, if it's at all possible. Thanks, Aryo It is possible, though I've never done so myself so I'm not sure how much use I'll be. I recommend contacting Elector Dark instead, he'll likely know better than I do. Sorry about that. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 01:24, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Just a few requests... Hi AK, could you help me, please?? First, I'd like you to delete the pages of Kahaym lexicon (ONLY KAHAYM LEXICON, NOT KAHAYM!!!), if you so please (is it correct in English?? o.O). Second, I want to invent a new language with a fictional alphabet, but I don't know how to write it in the computer... Do you know any program/website/application/whateveryouwant that could help me??? Thanks!! :) Mattia Tosin (talk) 14:35, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'll delete those pages for you. Most font making applications are paid, but if you want a free one, there is Fontstruct.com. Any font you create though will have to be installed into a website's CSS code if you wish to use it online. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 01:22, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! Mattia Tosin (talk) 08:14, June 29, 2015 (UTC) SLAAAAAAAAAVLAAAAAAAANG I'm guessing after the germlang challenge, its back to the collaborative languages. But after /that/ is done, do you think we could do a slavlang challenge? I'd argue that not only /should/ we do it, we THARF do it. Th1nkja1lbreak (talk) 04:51, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Well after the collablang challenge, Tee Seven had his proposed challenge. But then again, I really prefer leaving the collablang challenge to the summer months, so perhaps we'll push that back to next year? I'll have to confer with other users. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 19:11, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I'll support both Jail and AK - a true slavlang challenge seems like a cool idea, but I think that we tharf push both the collab and the slavlang challenges to the next year. I can as well make myself anything I wanted to make on this collab challenge. And pushing both to the next year will give me more time to sketch my slavlang >:D --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Hmm, well if we have time between the end of T7 and the end of the year since we aren't starting the collablang will next year we could do the slavlang before the collaborations. Unless you think we tharf preserve the order they were listed in. Th1nkja1lbreak (talk) 21:22, July 25, 2015 (UTC) If we have time to do a challenge in between, that is There exist individuals with severe diarrhea of the mouth but also a constipation of the ideas that is just as severe (talk) 21:33, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Question Do you know of any good resources to learn how to make syntax and such. I just want to make a syntax that's complete and'll make ED happy ;-; Also, you should erase some of the really old comments on your talk page. Just as a friendly suggestion o3o Maxseptillion77 (talk) 15:57, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Wo ist jedermann? Where is everyone? I'm here all alone on chat. :c I was at work. o3o has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 04:13, July 31, 2015 (UTC) I missed you by, like, five minutes the last time we met. o3o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) I was working on a commission, but I saw you >3< 09:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Heyo Hey AK, can you review Old Pelhaforan? When you have time, that is. Just to make sure it's logically sound and somewhat naturalistic/realistic. Old Pelha is based (grammatically) very much on Cantonese. Also, where do I start with a descedant language? Do I start with the sound changes? Sunazhum (talk) 22:39, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Esperanto Classification I was talking with Osswix, Andalie, Rototom, and Jœrsc and we got into a conversation about a priori vs. a posteriori. I said Esperanto and Snowska (Andalie's lang) aren't a posteriori because they just take words from other sources, their grammar isn't related at all, and they don't have any real sound changes; they said that they are because the words are still "from" the language. What do you think? If doesn't really fit into either category, could I suggest a new term, langue au frankenstein (Language of Frankenstein in French) meaning languages that are just compilations of other languages (such as Esperanto, Parlomas, and Snowska). Maxseptillion77 (talk) 23:26, August 19, 2015 (UTC) They're still considered a posteriori. It doesn't matter how they're based on the existing language, just that they're not entirely original. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 00:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Done How do you mark a language as "done" again? Do I use any template? I looked it up but the template called "Done" doesn't work. Sunazhum (talk) 19:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You can use Template:Public or Template:Completed (I recommend the former). has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 01:46, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Syllable change Heyo, what do you call that when a consonant switches from a syllable to the next one? Like in French, "il vais" is /il.vɛ/, but "il y vais" is /i.li.vɛ/. I'm talking about when VC.V becomes V.CV. The reason I ask this is because of my prefixes... in Old Pelhaforan, zet'esukes ''/z'et.e.su.kes/ (with the prefix zet-) becomes /ts'''e.te.su.ke:/. Is this natural? Merci beaucoup. Sunazhum (talk) 17:52, September 14, 2015 (UTC) It's entirely natural, I just don't know if there's a name for it. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 18:33, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Xenolang Challenge You are hereby invited to my Xenolang Challenge. Here is the sign-up and the details. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 21:57, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Our anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=149&v=pObq2hXjbOo Sorry, I've been busy with school. And I've been trying to find a way to transfer all those Old Pelhaforan words into Middle Pelhaforan. Sunazhum (talk) 18:14, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Hellenolang Hey, I always hear about how there aren't enough hellenolangs, can we have a hellenolang contest? Mostly I just want to enter a contest, and I also feel like applying High German Consonant Shift-esque changes and some umlaut to some Ancient Greek dialect. Joersc (talk) 07:06, November 6, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome to organize one, I guess. Everyone else has. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 16:49, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Yo, 'scuze me fo buttin in here, but I'd definitely like the idea of a hellonolang contest. I was considering doing a hellenolang for Max's xenolang challenge, but ended up lacking the motivation. Would definitely appreciate having a chance at redemption. Marek Szymonski (talk) 02:56, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Conworld Hey, I was jsut wondering if it'd be possible for me to contribute to the conworld. Is that okay? Harshmellow (talk) 22:07, December 20, 2015 (UTC)Harshmellow It's certainly alright, although the Conworld project has been kind of defunct. Not much has gone on with it in quite some time. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 01:04, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Stuff to Snuff Hi AK! I've got several languages of no real consequence that I've decided are completely and utterly useless. Would you mind deleting Brøzdian, Rhotek, Italix, Kazcadian, and Karahien? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION (Talk) 22:00, January 6, 2016 (UTC) You sure you want all of those deleted? Some of them are fairly well developed, like Karahien. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 22:17, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I methink Casket wants them deleted because they're shitty. Like Karahien. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Modern Slavlang Challenge Is Starting Hi! Just a reminder, the Modern Slavlang Challenge begins on 21 January 2016. I have updated the rules and information on the challenge, and the new challenge page can be found here. Please read them, because they are slightly different from the original announcement. Happy Conlanging! NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION (Talk) 20:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Challenge Date Correction: Hi AK, I didn't realize that. I'm not sure exactly when the new end date for the proto-lang challenge is, but I'll push the start of the slavlang challenge back a bit to attempt to correct that. I've also fixed my comment on 797782's talk page. Mistake Excuse me. I mistakenly renamed my language into user page - User:Dregovian. Can you turn it back, please? Sorry for bothering, Nikonor (talk) 18:21, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Fixed, I think. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 23:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Offt0p Hey, sir Rifle. Take a look at this, by the way. So, to the point, I've just noticed this guy and I think you'll like him. Thing is, he either has an interest common with you or can be of interest to you. Don't ask me how I figured that out. --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 09:26, January 26, 2016 (UTC) What interest might we have in common? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 18:59, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Well. That interest belongs to the Finnic branch of Uralic languages. --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 20:34, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Vowel harmony Hi, I'm getting myself in trouble by not understanding vowel harmony and how to implement it in my language. Do you think you could at some point lend me a hand and explain as well as brainstorm with me how to get it working in Kalevan? Thanks! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年01月29日、22:35:06 How does one create a template?Snowcaves (talk) 00:38, February 2, 2016 (UTC) A bit of help...? I just found this wikia yesterday and it is AWESOME!!! This is the kind of thing I'd always dreamed of having, an online feedback and collaboration outlet for my languages that I had always thought I was crazy for making in the first place. I have one thing I kinda wanna bring to peoples' attention though, and it involves my conlang, Latirdo. I'm making a dictionary (Latirdo Dictionary) and it is VEEEERRRRYY long (3,200 words), and with formatting I was wondering if people could help with maybe just a letter each by simply pressing 'enter' between each entry, cuz I have school and it takes a long time to do that kind of formatting (many hands make light work). Do you think I should just cut it down to fewer words or... am I just being annoying? lol I'm new, I don't know what i'm doing yet. Again, I'm SO grateful for Conlang Wikia! Thanks! Sihithe Avralte (talk) 06:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Well, there's no reason you can't ask someone to help. Finding someone willing to do so is another matter, lol. I'd be willing to help out if I'm particularly bored but I certainly can't do the whole thing. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 19:52, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Actually I might know a better solution. Let me know when you're online and I'll try to meet you in the chatroom so I can explain it. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 20:09, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I'll be online tomorrow most of the day, not going anywhere cuz of march break, I'll keep the page open and I'd love to hear your idea anytime (I'm on timezone -8 like LA/Seattle time) Sihithe Avralte (talk) 22:25, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Ah alright. I'm usually online between 8 and midnight EST. Look for me around those times. I'll keep an eye out for you as well. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 02:45, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Phonology Help Hi, i found this wiki some days ago and I decided to create my own language! Tribadic Mind ! I know all the grammar and lexicon, but my problem is the phonology and the diacritics. Can you help me? João "like rio" Dinis (talk) 17:31, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I can help, yes. It'd be easiest to do so in the chatroom. I'm usually there between 8pm and midnight EST. You can look for me then or tell me a time that better works for you. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 22:19, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Cyclarchal number system I finished number system for nouns in my language. Can you, please, take a look at it? Cyclarchal#Number--Slavonicus (talk) 04:25, April 19, 2016 (UTC)